Protection and Trust
by mmorgane
Summary: Vanmoriel est une changeuse de forme, même si elle a aussi quelque chose de plus. Un jour, elle croise le chemin de la compagnie de Thorin lorsqu'ils rencontrent les trolls et elle se retrouve à faire partie de l'aventure. Thorin peut-il apprendre à lui faire confiance ? Traduction d'une fic de Caladhiel999.
1. Des yeux anormaux

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord merci de lire cette histoire. Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction de Caladhiel Alcarin. C'est ma première traduction donc n'hésitez pas à donnez des conseils constructifs sur la traduction et l'histoire en général ! Je vous invite à lire cette histoire aussi (surtout en fait) en anglais et je vous remercie ! Je m'excuse s'il y a des erreurs et bonne lecture !

Protection and Trust : Protection et confiance

Écrit par : Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapitre 1 :

Des yeux anormaux :

Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un changeur de forme ? Je suppose que non. Nous pouvons nous transformer en un animal spécifique. Il y a un changeur de forme que je connais qui peut se changer en un grand ours noir. Il est mon cousin éloigné et son nom est Beorn. Les changeurs de formes ne vieillissent pas et nous ne mourrons avant beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'année à moins de mourir au cours d'une bataille. Beorn est le seul autre changeur de forme que je connais. Bien que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis beaucoup d'années.

Mon nom est Vanmoriel, ce qui veut dire la beauté noire. Je suis une changeuse de forme et je vis depuis prés de 630 années. J'ai des yeux saphirs sombres et de long cheveux noirs. Je suis mince parce que je voyage beaucoup et je ne trouve pas toujours de la nourriture. Je reste seule, principalement parce que je suis mieux seule. Et je suis bannie pour beaucoup de peuple. Je ne suis pas la bienvenue chez la plupart des elfes. Seul la Maison d'Elrond m'a toujours traité d'égal à égal. Les Dùnedein m'acceptent aussi, ils m'ont souvent demandé de l'aide et ont toujours été gentil. J'étais aussi une bonne amie de Radaghast, malgré le fait qu'il croit que je suis un animal comme un autre. Mais il était quand même gentil et me donnerait de la nourriture si jamais j'étais près de Rohsgobel.

Je peux me transformer en loup. Ma fourrure allait vers le noir et mes mes yeux, même s'ils étaient bleus, était d'un bleu très sombre. Aucun autre loup ordinaire n'avait mes yeux donc c'était facile pour les gens de me reconnaître. Je m'orientais clairement vers les villes des Hommes, ils allaient me tuer et j'avais déjà beaucoup de cicatrice de leurs armes. Je me montrais rarement devant les gens que je ne connaissais pas et pour cela j'étais … différente de beaucoup de changeurs de formes.

C'était en un beau jour de juin que ma vie a changé. J'étais en train de boire dans un ruisseau comme n'importe quel loup, je pourrais ajouter. Mes sens étaient accrus lorsque j'étais en loup. J'eus juste le temps de me baisser rapidement quand deux visages regardèrent au-dessus d'un rocher.

« Je jure sur le nom de Durin que c'était juste là ! » dit une voix profonde.

« Kili, la seule chose qu'il y ait est une rivière et quelques arbres. » dit un autre.

« Mais Fili … »

« Oncle nous a dit de rester avec les poneys ! » dit Fili.

Je regardai au-dessus de l'herbe haute et vis deux nains. De jeunes nains et ils étaient plutôt beau d'ailleurs. Je connaissais très peu de choses sur les nains, mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas souvent dans une région sauvage comme celle-ci. Je les suivais lentement jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur nauséabonde m'interpelle.

_Des trolls ! _

Je méprisais les trolls ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pour quelle raison ils étaient si loin dans le sud. Je tournai dans l'autre direction et je sentis l'odeur de nourriture sur le feu. J'avais tellement faim que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je suivis l'odeur jusqu'à un campement de nains !

_C'est de plus en plus bizarre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois des nains sur la route._

J'ai vu un nain se tenir à l'écart des autres. J'étais curieuse donc je m'approchai silencieusement pour être plus proche de ce nain. Il me faisait face mais ne pouvait pas me voir. Il n'était pas jeune mais pas vieux non plus. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les nains. Ils vivent des centaines d'année et celui-là devait avoir un peu plus de cent ans, peut-être 125 ans. Il avait de long cheveux noirs qui ondulaient légèrement et quelques mèches grises. Il avait une barbe comme la plupart des nains mais elle n'était pas trop longue et tressée, ceci dit, c'était une très jolie barbe. Mais ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont interpellés, ses profonds yeux bleus. Ils étaient emplis de tristesse, de douleur, de colère, de trahison, de regrets et de nostalgie. J'avais toujours pu facilement lire les gens, et ce nain, il se tenait haut et fier, et était grand pour un nain. Je ne faisais qu'un mètre soixante-trois environ, il devait donc m'arriver à peu près à mes épaules ou à mon cou. Il avait l'air de porter un lourd fardeau mais je ne savais pas encore ce que c'était . A ce moment, il me vit et ses yeux s' agrandirent. Il aperçut mes yeux et me fixa.

« Ce n'est pas un warg … juste un loup normal.»

_Si SEULEMENT vous saviez !_

Il avait une voix extrêmement profonde, cela me frappait mais quand il était en colère, elle devait être féroce. Je reculai et alla me cacher dans la forêt sombre.

« Intéressant. » dit-il.


	2. Amis ou Ennemis ?

Rebonjour chers amis lecteurs ! Une fois encore, je rappelle que c'est une traduction, je remercie donc encore Caladhiel pour m'avoir laissée traduire cette fic et aussi pour m'avoir permise de reprendre son image. Donc voici le chapitre 2, si vous voyez des erreurs (orthographe, traduction si vous avez lu la fic originale etc ...), n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Une petite review serait sympa, autant sur la fic en elle-même que sur la traduction. Une fois encore, n'hésitez pas à aller lire la fic originale. Voili bonne lecture à vous tous !

Chapitre 2 :

Amis ou Ennemis ? :

Alors que je partais, je vis quelque chose de très petit se diriger vers un feu. Je reniflai l'air et su que les trolls étaient près de celui-ci.

« Du mouton hier ! Du mouton aujourd'hui ! Et rien d'autres ! Demain, nous allons devenir des moutons ! »

_Je hais les trolls !_

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était cette créature mais elle avait une odeur similaire aux nains ou leur odeur était sur elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée donc je décidai de la suivre. Alors que je m'apprêtai à partir, les deux jeunes nains déboulèrent devant moi. Je me figeai sur place.

« Je te l'avais dis ! Je te l'avais dis que je l'avais vu ! »

Je me rappelais que celui-ci était Kili. Il avait de longs cheveux sombres, des yeux vert doré et une fine barbe. Son frère qui s'appelait Fili d'après mes souvenirs, avait des cheveux entre le blond et le brun et des yeux verts. Sa barbe était tressée sur les côtés et il avait quelques autres tresses dans ses cheveux.

« Mais ce n'est pas un warg, mon frère. »

Je ne voulais pas me battre, je ne bougeai pas et essayai de ne pas paraître suspecte. En vérité, j'étais effrayée. Je n'avais pas eu de contact avec un humain, un elfe ou un magicien depuis près de 20 ans. Je savais toujours comment parler et marcher ainsi que ces autres choses que les humains faisaient mais je ne les avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Je baissai la tête et essayai de paraître calme et plus ou moins apprivoisée.

« Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un loup mais je n'ai jamais vu des yeux comme cela avant. » notifia Kili.

« Tu n'as jamais vu un loup dans ta vie Kili ! »

« Si, bien sûr ! J'en regarde un en ce moment. »

Il frappa son visage avec sa main et je bougeai la queue. Kili sourit.

« On dirait qu'il est amusé. »

« Je pense que c'est : elle »

Je hochai la tête et leurs yeux s'agrandirent.

« Tu peux nous comprendre. »

Je hochai de nouveau la tête. Kili fit un pas vers moi et je ne bougeai pas.

« Kili, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est un animal sauvage ! » siffla-t-il

Je grognai face à cela et marcha vers Kili. Je plaçai ma tête sur sa main et m'assis. Kili rit et Fili me fixait, choqué. Il secoua la tête.

« L'un de nous deux doit partir et aller parler des trolls à Thorin ! »

_T-Thorin ?! Comme Thorin Oakenshield ?! Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis près de 75 ans ! Et il ne me connaissait même pas ! Je l'avais seulement vu une fois !_

« Et elle ? »

Il me regarda et secoua la tête.

« Il vont la tuer et c'est un animal. Elle peut nous comprendre mais ne peut pas parler. »

_Tu vas voir !_

« J'y vais. Kili, assures toi qu'il est en sécurité. Je reviens bientôt » Kili couru dans la direction des trolls. J'étais enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Thorin donc je suivis Fili.

« Non tu ne peux pas venir ! Ils vont te tuer. »

Je pleurnichai et continuai de le suivre

« D'accord ! Mais tu dois rester cachée ! »

Je hochai la tête encore une fois et couru avec lui. Alors que nous approchions, je me cachai dans les ténèbres. Le nain qui m'avait intéressée tout à l'heure s'avança.

_C'est impossible ! Je l'aurais reconnu !_

_« Je vous ai dit à toi et Kili de rester avec les poneys. Où est le hobbit ? »_

Cela devait être la petite créature.

« Il y avait trois trolls. Ils ont pris les poneys et Bilbon est allé essayer de les libérer. Kili est resté au cas où il aurait besoin d'elle. »

C'était Thorin ! C'était le même beau prince nain que j'avais vu tant d'années auparavant. J'étais là quand Smaug avais pris la Montagne Solitaire. J'avais juste pu jeter un regard rapide vers Thorin, et, compte tenu de ce que j'étais, il me haïrait. Il ne connaissais même pas mon nom, mais il me haïrait pour ce que ma mère était. Les nains sont passés devant moi mais je remarquai que Fili et Thorin s'attardaient.

« Oncle … tu as déjà vu un loup ? » s'enquit Fili.

Je regardai au-dessus et vis que Thorin regardait son neveu.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? »

Fili haussa les épaules. Thorin jeta des regards furtifs avec ses profonds yeux bleus. Je savais qu'il me cherchait. Je restai sol et ne bougeai pas.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. Viens ! Nous devons y aller ! »

Thorin et Fili passèrent près de moi. Fili me regarda pendant qu'il courait. Je sentis un étrange besoin de protéger Thorin. Je les suivis rapidement et silencieusement. Ils surgirent des arbres et commencèrent à attaquer les trois trolls. Ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Je vis les poneys courir librement, mais un des trolls prit le hobbit nommé Bilbon. Mes yeux se sont élargis et je voulais lui sauter dessus et aussi l'aider mais ils m'auraient tués.

« BILBON ! » cria Kili.

"NON !"

Thorin stoppa ses actions pour regarder attentivement.

« Laissez tomber vos armes ! Ou nous allons le blesser ! »

Je regardai Thorin fixer le hobbit. Il hésita une seconde avant de jeter son épée au sol. Ils lancèrent tous leurs armes. Je regardai les nains être placés dans des sacs. Thorin, Fili et Kili étaient parmi eux. L'autre moitié était attachée à la broche.

_Je dois faire quelque chose ! Mais je ne peux pas tous les sauver à la fois !_

_Je savais que les trolls étaient vulnérables à la lumière du soleil. Mais le soleil n'était pas assez haut, pas encore, et ils allaient les tuer si j'attendais. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Thorin mourir ! _

« Attendez ! Arrêtez ! Vous faîtes une énorme erreur ! »

Je regardai Bilbon.

« Vous ne pouvez pas raisonner avec eux ! Ce sont des simples d'esprit ! » dit un autre nain.

« De simples d'esprits ?! Qu'est-ce que cela fait de nous alors ?! » dit un autre de la broche.

« Je veux dire avec l'assaisonnement ! » reprit Bilbon.

« Oh ? Et je suppose que vous vous y connaissez sur la façon dont on cuisine les nains ? »

« Et bien en fait je suis un expert en cuisine naine ! »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent encore de colère.

_S'ils tuent Thorin et les autres, je vous étriperai !_

_« Traître ! »_

« Laissez le hobbit parler. »

« Le secret est … »

Il semblait réfléchir. Là, je compris ! Il les occupait !

« Oui ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Dis nous le secret ! »

« Oui je vais vous le dire, le secret est … de …les écorcher d'abord ! »

« NON ! »

« Tom, passes moi le couteau ! »

Les nains criaient et se débattaient pour se libérer.

« Ce ne sont que des bêtises ! »

Une odeur familière m'interpella.

_Gandalf !_

_« Il a raison ! Y a rien de mal à manger un nain cru ! »_

Le troll décharné prit un gros nain de la pile.

« Bon et croustillant ! »

« Oh non pas celui-là ! Il est infecté ! »

Si seulement j'étais capable de rire sous cette forme.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, il a des vers … dans son … intestin ! »

Le décharné laissa tomber le gros nain et Bilbon continua.

« En fait, ils en ont tous ! Ils sont infestés de parasites ! C'est horrible, si j'étais vous, je ne prendrais pas le risque. »

« Il vient de dire parasites ?! »

« Oui ! Nous n'avons PAS de parasites ! Vous, vous en avez espèce de … »

Thorin donna un coup de pied à Kili et ils regardèrent tous puis reportèrent leur attention sur les trolls.

« J'ai des parasites aussi gros que mon bras ! » dit un vieux nain.

« Les miens sont les plus gros parasites ! J'ai d'énormes parasites ! »

« Nous somme infectés ! »

« Oui, je suis infecté ! »

« Oui, nous le sommes tous ! Méchamment ! »

Tous les nains commencèrent à crier à propos de leurs parasites. L'un des plus grand trolls marcha vers Bilbon.

« Que devons nous faire alors ? Les laisser partir ? »

« Et bien … »

« Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes ? Voilà ! Je vais me prendre un goûter. »

Il se dirigeait vers Thorin !

_JE NE PENSE PAS !_

Je sautai et mordis fortement son gros doigt. Il hurla de douleur et laissa tomber Thorin. Je me mis en face de lui, protectrice et grondai après le troll.

_« Qu'est-ce que ?! »_

_« QUE L'AUBE VOUS PRENNENT TOUS ! »_

Gandalf était finalement arrivé.

« Qui c'est ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« On peut le manger aussi ? »

« Changez vous en pierre ! »

Il claqua son bâton sur le rocher sur lequel il se tenait et il craqua. La lumière du jour fondit sur les trolls et ils hurlèrent alors qu'ils se transformaient en pierre. J'aquiescai pour approuver.

_Exactement comme j'aime mes trolls._


	3. De vieux amis

Chapitre 3 :

De vieux amis :

Je me tournai et regardai Thorin et me mis à déchirer le sac dans lequel il était.

"Gandalf !" rugit-il.

"Vanmoriel ..."

J'arrêtai ce que j'étais en train de faire et allai vers Gandalf.

_J'essayais juste d'aider._

Il sourit et tapota ma tête. Je fermai les yeux et bougeai ma queue pendant que les nains mettaient leur armure et qu'ils reprenaient leurs armes. Je m'assis à côté de Gandalf.

"Et où êtes vous allez, si je peux demander ?" demanda Thorin

"Je regardais devant."

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ?"

"Le fait de regarder en arrière. Une chose terrible. C'est une bonne chose que je sois venu mais aussi que Vanmoriel ait été là."

"Aucun remerciement à votre cambrioleur."

"Il a eu le courage de gagner du temps. Aucun de vous n'y a pensé."

Thorin me regarda. Je penchai ma tête et le fixai.

"Toi ? Tu es le loup que j'ai vu la nuit dernière."

"Ah, donc vous l'avez déjà rencontrée. Bien, bien. Elle pourra vous être bien utile dans votre quête."

"Quoi ?"

Thorin leva son regard vers Gandalf.

"Vous pensez que je devrais prendre un animal sauvage avec nous ?"

_Whoa attendez un peu !_

Je grognai légèrement.

"Tout doux Vanmoriel ! Et oui ! Il serait judicieux de la prendre avec vous."

Thorin me regarda une nouvelle fois et je lui fis ma meilleure mine renfrognée.

"Elle n'a pas l'air d'être un animal ou une bête sauvage."

"Alors qu'est-elle ?" demanda-t-il, frustré.

Je pleurnichai et fit un pas en arrière.

"C'est son choix de vous le dire ou pas."

Thorin soupira de frustration et secoua la tête.

"Depuis quand les trolls des Montagnes voyagent si loin dans le sud ?"

"Pas depuis longtemps. Pas depuis qu'un sombre pouvoir s'est emparé de ces terres." Je levai le regard vers Gandalf. "Ils ne peuvent pas avoir voyagé de jour."

"Ils doivent avoir une grotte quelque part !" dit Thorin

Je sautai, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Thorin. Je reniflai autour et trouvai la répugnante odeur des trolls. Je la suivis jusqu'à la grotte mais l'odeur qui était à l'intérieur était tellement nauséabonde que je ne pouvais même pas supporter d'y entrer. Gandalf et quelques autres allèrent à l'intérieur. Je restai dehors, à côté de Fili et Kili. Je leur faisais confiance. Kili rigola et me gratta entre les oreilles.

_Oh oui, c'est super comme ça !_

Quand il s'arrêta, je pleurnichai et mis ma tête sur se main. Il rigola.

_S'il vous plait monsieur, puis-je en avoir encore ?_

Il recommença à me gratter et je fermai mes yeux de contentement

"Elle t'aime bien gamin."

Je levai mon regard et vis le vieux nain de tout à l'heure.

"Non monsieur Oin, je crois que le loup fantasme sur Thorin." dit Fili.

Je restais calme et demeurai ainsi.

_Je ne fantasme PAS ... si ?_

"Vous avez vu la façon dont elle l'a protégé." dit Fili.

"Oui, c'est vrai." dit Oin.

Quand Thorin, Gandalf et les autres revinrent et sortirent, je regardai Thorin. Il portait une nouvelle épée, elle était impressionante et je devinai immédiatement qu'elle avait été faite par les elfes. Il me regarda pendant une fraction de seconde avant que j'entende quelque chose arriver. J'écoutais attentivement pendant que les nains et Gandalf trottinaient autour. Je connaissais cette odeur et cela me rendais heureuse.

"Voleurs ! Feu ! Meurtriers !"

C'était Radaghast le brun ! J'aboyai joyeusement et couru vers lui.

"C'est Radaghast." dit Gandalf.

Les nains dégainèrent leurs épées et levèrent leurs marteaux et haches. Radaghast ne sembla pas me remarquer. Je vis que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" demanda Gandalf, curieux et suspicieux à la fois.

"Je venais vous voir, Gandalf. Quelque chose d'horrible vient de se produire."

"Vanmoriel, peut-être que tu devrais retourner avec les autres maintenant."

Je ne comprenais pas, mais à ce moment, Radaghast me regarda et sourit.

"Ah, mon vieil ami ! C'est bon de te voir !"

"Radaghast !" dit brusquement Gandalf.

Il sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Je retournai avec les autres et Thorin me regardais, je m'arrêtai net dans mon élan.

"Vanmoriel !"

Fili et Kili vinrent vers moi avec un autre nain. Son nom était Ori. Fili s'agenouilla devant moi.

"Notre ami Ori ici présent est un artiste. Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous asseoir pour qu'il puisse vous dessiner ?"

J'aquiescai et il sourit. Il me gratte vite entre les oreilles et je fourrai ma truffe dans sa main.

"Bonne fille."

_Que suis-je, un chien ?_

Je m'assis quand même et Ori me regarda.

"Vous pouvez regarder vers votre gauche Vanmoriel ?" me demanda Ori.

Je tournai la tête et essayai de me focaliser sur quelque chose. Thorin se tenait sur une pierre, mes yeux étaient maintenant braqués sur lui.

PDV de Thorin :

"L'animal du sorcier te fixe encore." dit Dwalin.

Je tournai la tête pour en être sûr et en effet, les yeux sombres et brillants du loup étaient braqués sur moi

"Je me demande d'où elle vient."

"Elle devait être dans les bois et a trouvé Fili et Kili." suggéra Dwalin.

"Pourtant elle me fixe, elle m'a défendu. Pourquoi moi ?" questionnai-je

Avant que nous puissions répondre, un hurlement déchira l'air mais je savais que ce n'était pas Vanmoriel.


	4. La chasse aux wargs

Chapitre 4 :

La chasse aux wargs :

PDV de Vanmoriel :

_Des wargs ! Génial !  
_

"Était-ce un loup ? Il y a d'autres loups ici ?!" demanda Bilbon d'une voix tremblante.

"Un loup ? Non ce n'en était pas un." dit un nain avec un chapeau bizarre.

J'entendis un bout de bois se briser et tout à coup, ils étaient là ... Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'un d'eux plongea sur un des nains. Thorin le tua mais malheureusement il y en avait un autre derrière. Je laissai échapper un hurlement et Kili la tua à son tour, il lui trancha la gorge avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre qui que ce soit.

"Des éclaireurs wargs ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a en a d'autres juste derrière !" dit Thorin.

Ses profonds yeux bleus se tournèrent vers moi et ils me saisis tout à coup par la nuque. Je couinai car il avait vraiment une forte poigne.

"Et si celui-ci les avait conduit à nous ?!"

"Oncle, laisse là partir." dit Kili.

Il me lâcha, mais pas vraiment doucement.

"A qui avez-vous parlé de ta quête ? Parmi vos proches !" questionna Gandalf.

"A qui l'avez-vous dit ?!"

"Personne, je le jure !"

Gandalf soupira de frustration

"Et en ce qui concerne Vanmoriel, je crois que j'ai raison en disant qu'elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de laisser le malheur s'abattre sur vous."

Thorin me regarda et je le fixait en retour. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui abandonnait facilement, je le regardait droit dans les yeux en espérant qu'il verrait que ce que disait Gandalf était vrai.

_Je ne ferais jamais de mal à vous ou à votre compagnie._

Il détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur le sorcier.

"Par le nom des Durin, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Vous êtes chassés !" répliqua le magicien.

"Retournez prendre les poneys !"

"Nous ne pouvons pas !"

Je levai le regard et vit Ori et Nori.

"Les poneys sont partis !"

"Je vais détourner leur attention !" dit Radaghast.

Je gémis de protestation. Il sourit et tapota ma tête.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas mon amie."

"Ce sont des Wargs de Guulderbrag ! Ils vont vous rattraper !"

"Et ce sont les lapins de Rohsgobel !"

Je regardai et vis les grands lapins.

"J'aimerais bien les voir essayer !"

Je savais qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Je jetai un regard vers Thorin et c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. J'aquiescai et suivit Radaghast, Gandalf et quelques autres nains m'appelèrent mais je les ignorai. Les orcs était déjà à la poursuite de Radaghast. Si quelques uns regardaient dans la direction des nains, je sauterais immédiatement en face pour attirer leur attention. Cependant quelques un d'entre eux ont échappé à ma vigilence. Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce j'entende un marteau s'écraser sur un warg, là, je sus que les nains avaient des problèmes.

_Bon sang !_

Je fonçai vers leur direction mais les wargs étaient maintenant à leur poursuite. Alors que je m'approchai des nains, je n'arrivait pas à trouver Gandalf. Je n'avais pas le temps de me demander où il était parti : les nains et le hobbit étaient encerclés !

"D'autres viennent !" cria Fili.

"Tenez vos positions !" cria Thorin.

"Où est Gandalf ?!"

"Maudit soit ce sorcier ! Il est parti et nous à laisser encore une fois!"

Le cercle de wargs étaient autour de nous. Le pauvre Ori avait seulement un lance-pierre. Il tira sur un warg mais c'était inutile. Je sautai en face de lui, grognant et mordant. Je plongeai autour et atteignit un orc, son warg était sonné mais je serrai ma mâchoire autour de son cou ce qui le tua instantanément. J'étais un combattant plutôt violent.

"KILI !"

La voix de Thorin était pleine d'inquiétude, je vis Kili lancer des flèches sur les wargs. Je courus vers lui et l'attrapai par le col de son manteau. J'étais forte et il ne semblait pas trop lourd pour moi. Je courus vers les autres, emportant Kili avec moi et le poussai vers le tunnel. Thorin me regarda avec surprise.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" se demanda-t-il.

Je le poussai alors qu'un warg allait lui sautai dessus mais celui-ci m'a quand même atteint avant que nous soyons projetés dans le tunnel.


	5. La loyauté

Chapitre 5 :

La loyauté :

Je tombai dans le tunnel heurtai un Thorin méfiant, il avait amortit ma chute mais j'étais quand même entré en collision avec un mur de pierre. Je glapis de douleur et me relevai mais ne pus m'empêcher de retomber dans la seconde suivante, avec une grande douleur dans ma patte avant. Elle était cassée ou bien quelque chose était déchiré, j'aurais voulu reprendre forme humaine pour que je puisse marcher mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de laisser Thorin me voir.

"Je ne peux pas voir où mène le chemin !" cria le nain avec la cicatrice.

"Bon, et bien suivons le !" dit le nain avec le chapeau bizarre.

"Ce serait sage" répliqua le vieux magicien.

Avant que je puisse tenter de me lever une nouvelle fois, Thorin me prit dans ses bras. Il me tira gentiment et il suivit les autres. Je le regardai avec curiosité mais il évitait mon regard.

_Vous l'avez cherché !_

_J_e me penchai vers lui et frottai mon nez contre sa joue, il me regarda mais pour une fois, je n'arrivais pas à deviner ce qu'il ressentait où ce qu'il pensait. Alors que le tunnel s'ouvrit, il détourna le regard. Je souris intérieurement quand je vis ce qu'il y avait au-dessous.

"La vallée cachée d'Imladris ! Dans la langue commune, elle porte un nom différent."

_Rivendell !_

"Rivendell." dit doucement Bilbon.

"C'était votre plan durant tout ce temps." grogna Thorin.

_Mon dieu._

"De nous mettre à l'abri ici ? Avec nos ennemis ?!"dit-il sèchement à Gandalf.

"Ils ne sont pas vos ennemis. Et la seule animosité qu'il y ait est celle que vous amenez vous-même."

"Vous pensez que les elfes vont approuver notre quête ?! Ils vont essayer de nous arrêter !" gronda-t-il.

"Bien sûr qu'ils vont essayer ! " Thorin soupira. "Maintenant si cela doit être fait, il faut que cela soit fait avec tact et un peu de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler."

Je pouvais sentir et ressentir la colère de Thorin, il me porta jusqu'à la vallée et Lindir vint à la rencontre de Gandalf. Je me rappelais de lui.

"Mithrandir."

Il me regarda par dessus l'épaule de Gandalf.

"Est-ce Vanmoriel ?"

"C'est bien elle." Il parla plus doucement. "~ Mais aucun d'entre eux ne sait qui elle est donc vous ne devez pas en souffler un mot. ~"

Je savais parler l'elfe, ma mère me l'avait appris avant de mourir.

"Nous sommes venus pour voir Elrond."

"Mon Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici."

"Et bien où est-il ?"

Avant que Lindir n'ait pu répondre il y eut un appel de cor et des cheveux vinrent vers nous. Thorin cria quelque chose en nain et tout les nains se regroupèrent avec leurs armes. Les cavaliers les encerclaient, puis je vis Elrond descendre de son cheval.

"Gandalf."

"~ Mon ami, où étiez-vous ? ~"

"~ Nous étions en train de chasser une troupe d'orcs qui venait de sud. Nous en avons tué près de la Passe Cachée. ~"

Il regarda les nains.

"C'est étrange que des orcs soient venus si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un a du les emmener ici."

"Oui, et bien, c'était probablement nous"

Thorin avança vers lui, me portant toujours dans ses bras.

"Bienvenue Thorin, fils de Thrain."

"Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons rencontrés."

"Vous ressemblez à votre grand-père. Je connaissais Thror lorsqu'il régissait sous la montagne." dit doucement Elrond.

"Ah bon ? Il n'a jamais parlé de vous."

Je n'aimais pas le ton que prenait Thorin avec Elrond. J'étais loyale envers ceux qui s'étaient montrés gentils et loyaux envers moi. Elrond m'avait ouvert sa porte, alors que tout le monde me tournait le dos, il m'avait nourris, s'était occupé de moi quand j'étais blessé et m'avais traité comme si je faisais partie de son peuple.

"~ Le dîner est en train d 'être préparé dans le Hall du Feu. Vous êtes les bienvenus pour vous joindre à nous. ~"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit !? Il vient de nous insulter !?" demanda un nain roux.

"Non maître Gloin, il vous offre de la nourriture !" dit Gandalf, fatigué.

Les nains se réunirent et parlèrent dans leur langue, je regardai Elrond.

"Bien, dans ce cas nous acceptons."

"Vanmoriel ?"

J'hochai la tête et il sourit, Thorin me regarda. Il dit quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre et me donna spontanément à Elrond. Je sentis une étrange douleur dans ma poitrine, je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Elrond me prit et m'emporta, mes yeux restèrent soudés à ceux de Thorin, Je n'avais jamais pleuré sous ma forme de loup mais c'était ce que je faisais en ce moment même et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. Elrond m'emmena à ma chambre et me coucha sur le lit.

"~ Tu dois te retransformer Vanmoriel. N'ai crainte, personne ne peut te voir. ~"

J'aquiescai et me changeai.

"Qu'il est bon de vous revoir, mon ami. ~" dis-je d'une voix douce.

Il sourit et me serra contre lui mais je grinçai des dents de douleur.

"~Ah, oui, excuse-moi. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis près de 20 ans. Maintenant que s'est-il passé ? ~"

Je baissai le regard, mes cheveux noirs créant un voile entre nous.

"~ J'ai entraîné Kili, le nain, à l'entrée de la Passe Cachée. Je l'ai lancé quand j'ai vu un warg plonger sur Thorin Oakenshield. Je l'ai entraînée jusqu'à la passe et j'ai pris le coup. J'ai juste mal atterri ... ~"expliquai-je.

"~ Hm ... Je vois. Ton bras n'est pas cassé mais il est bien blessé et tu l'as tournée dans un mauvais angle. C'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas cassé. ~"

"~ Seigneur Oakenshield ... et bien il a ... gentiment amorti ma chute. ~"

Il sourit et rigola. Il enroula mon bras et utilisa quelques vieux sorts pour accélérer la guérison et atténuer la douleur. Ensuite, il me regarda dans les yeux, Elrond était très sage et judicieux. Il me sourit tristement et balaya mes cheveux derrière mon oreille pointue, oui ... J'étais une demie-elfe. Ma mère était une elfe et magnifique en plus, elle est tombée amoureuse de mon père, qui était un changeur de forme, et lui a offert son cœur. Je suis immortelle, mais je peux choisir de vivre une vie de mortelle si je tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un de mortel.

"~ Tu es devenue comme ta mère. ~"

Je levai le regard, choquée.

"Quoi ?"

"~ Ton cœur ne t'appartient plus ma chère. Il est désormais lié à celui d'un autre. Et tu sais que les elfes, demis-elfes ou non, ne peuvent ressentir ceci qu'une seule fois dans leur longue vie. ~"

"~ Je sais. Mais s'il savait ... S'il savait ce que j'étais, il me haïrait. Vous et moi connaissons tous les deux la haine profonde qu'il éprouve envers mon peuple, qui est plus profonde encore que les montagnes elles-mêmes. ~"

Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et je m'appuyai sur lui, Elrond avait toujours était comme un père pour moi.

"~ Je sais ma chère. Mais peut-être que tu seras la seule exception. ~"

Je savais qu'il essayait de m'aider mais je n'étais pas convaincue.

"~ Non, je vous suis reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait. Mais demain matin, je partirais pour le territoire de mon cousin. Je vous reverrai envore une fois. ~ " dis-je.

Il acquiesça.

"Vas-tu te joindre à nous pour le dîner ?"

Je souris mais secoua la tête.

"Ils vont savoir qui je suis à la seconde où ils vont me regarder dans les yeux."

Il acquiesça et embrassa mon front.

*"Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha."

"Hannon le."

Il quitta la chambre et je pleurai silencieusement. Je pris ma forme de loup et repensai à ma loyauté, mon amour pour mes parents ou pour ceux qui étaient comme ma famille, ma bravoure et mon courage. Et maintenant, je savais que ma plus profonde forme de loyauté appartenait à quelqu'un que je ne pourrais jamais avoir : le Roi Nain lui-même, Thorin Oakenshield.

_*Puisse les feuilles de ta vie ne jamais devenir brunes._


	6. Il y a toujours de l'espoir

Chapitre 6 :

Il y a toujours de l'espoir :

PDV de Thorin :

Quand le seigneur elfe revint sans le loup, je me sentis coupable. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il était suivi par deux elfes plus jeunes qui lui ressemblaient un peu, ainsi que d'une femme. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs et sa peau était comme de l'ivoire. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond mais pas les plus sombre que je je n'avais jamais vu. Je m'assis avec eux et Gandalf à une table différente des autres. Il prit les épées que nous avions trouver pour les examiner.

"C'est Orcrist, la trancheuse de Gobelin, forgée par les hauts elfes de l'ouest, mon peuple." Il me la tendit. "Elle pourrait bien vous être utile."

J'aquiescai et il se mit à examiner l'épée de Gandalf. Je me rendis compte que la femme-elfe me regardait. Il y avait de la colère dans son regard

"Vous ai-je offensé ma dame ?"

A ceci, Elrond et Gandalf la regardèrent.

"Arwen?"

Elle le regarda.

_Ce doit être sa fille._

Il lui demanda quelque chose que je ne pus comprendre. Elle répondit, se leva et partit.

"Ai-je offensé votre fille ?"

"Cela dépend de ce que vous entendez par offensé." dit un des plus jeunes elfes.

"Si vous voulez dire que c'est parce que vous avez insulté notre plus jeune sœur alors oui." dit l'autre.

"Ce qui veut dire que vous nous avez tous offensé." dit le premier

"Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une autre fille."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Seigneur elfe.

"Elle n'est pas ma vraie fille, mais elle est autant ma fille qu'une jeune sœur pour Arwen, Elladan et Elrohir. Ils l'aiment vraiment beaucoup et sont très protecteurs."

Je me sentait un peu coupable d'avoir contrarié des gens que je ne connaissais pas, même s'ils étaient des elfes. Mon grand-père et Père auraient voulus que je tienne à mon honneur, et ma mère ...

"Peut-être que si j'allais m'excuser auprès de votre plus jeune enfant, alors je pourrais apaiser leur colère." suggérai-je.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

"J'ai bien peut qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle est partie pour aller rendre visite à son cousin à l'est."

_Donc elle est du peuple de Thranduil ?_

Je masquai ma colère et acquiesçai. Cette elfe pouvait bien partir, je m'en fichais. Cependant ... le loup demeurait dans mon esprit.

PDV de Vanmoriel :

Il y eut un léger coup à la porte.

"Oui ?"

Arwen, Elladan et Elrohir entrèrent. Je soupirai et ne les regardai pas.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Arwen.

"Je te mentirais si je disais oui ma sœur." chuchotai-je

Elle mit son bras autour de moi. Je la serrai mais refusais de pleurer.

"J'aimerais que tu reste ici avec nous." dit-elle

Je souris.

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas vu Beorn depuis près de 95 ans. Je devrais aller le voir pour qu'il sache que je suis encore en vie."

Je souris et rigolai un peu. Je fermai mon sac à dos et les regardai encore.

"Tu vas revenir ?" demanda Elrohir.

Je souris et acquiesçai.

"Je reviens toujours muindor."

"Peut-être que l'un d'entre nous devrait venir avec toi." dit Elladan.

Je secouai ma tête.

"Non, ta place est ici."

Je soupira et Arwen me regarda.

"~N'abandonne pas. Thorin Oakenshield peut paraître indifférent et peut-être même sans cœur ... mais il y a toujours de l'espoir.~"

*"Am man harthach ?" demandai-je.

C'était une question que je voulais vraiment lui poser. Elle sourit doucement.

"~Peut de temps avant, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme. Il a grandi ici en Imladris. Il s'appelait Estel ...~"

Je savais qu'Estel voulait dire l'espoir, et je connaissais le garçon dont elle parlait. Je l'avais rencontré une fois il y a longtemps, quand j'étais un loup.

"~En vérité, il est Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et l'héritier d'Issildur.~" dit-elle.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je regardai Elladan et Elrohir. Ils sourirent et se regardèrent.

"~Il me prenait pour Luthien Tinuviel. Il m'a trouvé, marchant dans la forêt et chantant une chanson lorsqu'il m'a vu. Il m'a connu dans un temps de chagrin. J'étais en train de ... penser à ma mère.~"

Je savais ce qui était arrivé à dame Celebrian. Elle voyageait lorsqu'elle a été capturée et faite prisonnière par les orcs. Elladan et Elrohir ont fait en sorte de la secourir et Elrond a été capable de la soigner, mais elle avait décidé de voyager pour les Terres Immortelles.

"~Moi-même, je me sentais sans espoir. Quand il est arrivé ... Mon chagrin s'est presque évanoui. Je sais qu'il y a de l'espoir. Même si nous ne pouvons pas le voir.~" dit-elle.

Je regardai par la fenêtre. Le soleil serait levé dans une heure.

"Peut-être que tu as raison." Je la regardai. "Je reviendrai bientôt."

"Quand tu dis 'bientôt' tu veut dire 20 ans ou plus Vanmoriel ?" rigola Elrohir.

Nous rigolâmes tous les quatre et je les serrai chacun dans mes bras.

**"No i Melain na le." dis-je

***"Na-den pedim ad." dirent les jumeaux.

Arwen me serra juste fort.

"~Soit en sécurité et soit forte.~" murmura-t-elle.

"Le melon ma soeur."

C'est ainsi que je partis. Je ne savais pas si j'allais revenir, ou même si je le voulais. Je me changeai en loup, mon arc, mon couteau et mon peloton bien sanglé sur le dos. Arwen l'avait fait pour qu'il m'aille lorsque j'étais un loup et un humain. Je regardai en arrière vers Imladris et laissa échapper un long hurlement plein de chagrin. Une sorte d'adieu.

_*Pourquoi espères-tu encore ?_

_**Puisse les Valar être avec toi._

_***Jusqu'à ce que nous nous reparlions._


	7. L'Odeur de la Peur

Chapitre 7 :

L'Odeur de la Peur :

J'étais au bord de Rivendell lorsque je sentis quelqu'un qui me suivait. Je sentis l'air et ne pus m'empêcher de grogner. Je décidai donc de me tourner, m'assoir et quelques secondes après laissai sortir un court aboiement.

_Je sais que tu es là ... Arwen._

Elle sortit, habillée avec sa robe de voyage et elle avait aussi son épée ainsi que son sac avec elle. Elle me sourit.

"~Je viens avec toi. Au moins jusqu'à ce que la route tourne vers Lorien. J'ai envie d'y retourner pour quelques temps. Et oui, Ada sait pour cela. Il approuvait mon idée.~"

Je n'aimais pas cela. La route jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire était déjà assez dangereuse, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit en danger. Beaucoup des cicatrices que je portais venaient de la passe des Montagnes, je ne voulais pas qu'Arwen soit blessée.

"~Nous pouvons rester ici et argumenter Vanmoriel. Sauf si tu souhaites réellement revenir auprès des nains; dans ce cas, je serais plus que volontaire...~" dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je lui fis une mine renfrognée.

_Oh très intelligent ! Quel coup bas !_

_J'abandonnai et hochai la tête._

_"~Oui, tu désires attendre ?~"_

J'hochai la tête et son sourire s'agrandit. C'est ainsi qu'Arwen se joignit à mon voyage mais en vérité, j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit là. Cette nuit là quand nous nous sommes arrêtées pour prendre du repos, je repris ma forme d'origine.

"~Je sais que tu utilises Lorien comme une excuse.~"

Elle sourit légèrement.

"~Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.~"

Je soupirai, sourit et hochai la tête. Nous fîmes un petit feu et nous assîmes en silence.

"Pourquoi Thorin Oakenshield ?

Je levai le regard surprise.

*"Ú-chenion." dis-je d'une voix confuse.

"Je suis plutôt curieuse sue ce qui t'as poussé à le choisir lui." dit-elle.

C'était une question innocente, je levai les yeux vers les étoiles.

"~Il y a longtemps, à peu près 160 années, j'étais là lorsque le dragon a pris Erebor, je l'ai vu à ce moment. Je l'ai juste aperçu, mais c'était assez. Il ne m'a jamais vu, il appelait Thranduil à l'aide. A l'époque, je ne savais pas que c'était Thorin mais il avait l'air d'un prince. De temps en temps, je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu devenir, mais il y a quelques jours, je l'ai revu. En fait, j'ai vu son neveu d'abord mais oui, j'ai vu la douleur, la tristesse, la colère, la trahison et la nostalgie dans ses yeux. Je pense que c'est cette nuit que mon cœur est devenu sien.~" dis-je.

Elle acquiesça et sourit un peu.

"~Quand tu parles ou même pense à lui ... Tes yeux brillent Vanmoriel.~"

Je la regardai, elle fixait le feu mais avait l'air vraiment fatiguée.

"Prends un peu de repos Arwen. Je ne suis pas fatiguée donc je vais prendre le tour de garde."

Elles sourit, trop fatiguée pour argumenter. Je repris ma forme de loup et mes sens s'accrurent. Je m'assis en pensant à Thorin.

PDV de Thorin :

"Thorin a dit que je n'aurais jamais dû venir et il avait raison. Je ne suis pas un Touque mais un Sacquet."

J'ouvris les yeux, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Alors le hobbit avait l'intention de nous quitter ?

"Vous êtes habitués à cette vie ! Ne jamais rester dans un endroit, n'appartenir à aucun endroit non plus !"

_N'appartenir à aucun endroit._

Ces mots restèrent dans ma tête. Les sombres yeux bleus du loup semblaient me hanter comme si elle me regardait. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui était familier, comme si j'avais déjà vu ses yeux avant. Je réfléchis encore à cela jusqu'à ce que je vis le sol bouger.

"DEBOUT ! LEVEZ-VOUS !"

PDV de Vanmoriel :

Je sentis une étrange odeur de panique mais je n'entendais rien, ne voyais rien et ne sentais rien de dangeureux. Je secouais la tête et réveillai Arwen. Nous continuâmes de l'autre côté des Montagnes Solitaires. Pendant que nous nous dirigions vers le bas de la colline, je criais de douleur et tombai au sol.

"VANMORIEL !"

PDV de Thorin

"COUPEZ LUI LA TÊTE !"

Les gobelins firent craquer leurs fouets sur moi, m'obligeant à rester au sol.

PDV de Vanmoriel

La douleur devint comme une piqure engourdie, je me relevai et essayai de reprendre mes esprits.

"Vanmoriel ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

Je ne savais pas, Arwen ne posa plus de question et nous continuâmes vers le bas de la colline. Le soleil se couchait et le vent soufflait. Je sentis une odeur que je connaissais, mais je ne savais pas à qui elle appartenait. Elle était mélangeait avec une autre que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_THORIN !_

Le cri d'un warg transperça l'air. Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je levai le regard vers Arwen. Elle dégaina son épée mais je secouai ma tête.

_Je dois faire cela seule !_

Je savais qu'elle ne voulais pas partir. Je la poussai vers Lorien et elle me regarda avec des larmes dans ses yeux.

"Vanmoriel ..."

Je la poussai une nouvelle fois.

"~Bien, je vais partir. Mais s'il te plait ... Ne te fais pas tuer.~"

J'aquiescai et me mis à courir en direction du cri. Je suivis l'odeur mais bientôt, je n'en avais même plus besoin. Je vis un grand feu sur une falaise et me mis en route vers celle-ci. Une fois arrivée, je vis des orcs mais aussi un autre que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Un grand orc pâle chevauchant un warg blanc, il lui manquait une main et avait des cicatrices sur le dos. Je pouvais sentir la peur sur beaucoup des nains et sur le hobbit, mais je vis aussi que l'arbre sur lequel ils étaient était sur le point de tomber ! C'était au bord de la falaise ! J'en vis un se lever et mon coeur s'arrêta quand je vis que c'était Thorin, épée dégainée et le bouclier en place, il commença à courir. Il allait essayer de tuer l'orc pâle !

_NON ! NON NE FAIS PAS CA IMBÉCILE !_

L'orc laissa échapper un rugissement et il fit un bond en avant envoyant Thorin au sol. Il fit un tour et laissa sa masse entrer en collision avec le visage de Thorin.

"NON !"

Le warg avait Thorin dans sa mâchoire, je laissai échapper un cri de rage et chargea directement sur eux. Thorin frappa le museau du warg et celui-ci le jeta au sol. L'orc pale dit quelque chose à un autre et il s'approcha avec une épée. Il allait couper la tête de Thorin ! Je couru plus vite et lorsque je fus sur le point de le tuer, quelqu'un d'autre sauta. C'était le hobbit ! Le petit Bilbon Sacquet ! Il tua l'orc seulement pour être face à l'orc pâle. Je sautai en face de lui et grognai férocement. J'aboyais et mordais en signe d'avertissement. Il rit et continua de s'approcher. Un cri se fit entendre et plusieurs nains, ainsi que Fili et Kili, coururent vers le combat. Bilbon courut vers l'avant et je m'approchai de Thorin. Je le poussai avec mon nez mais il était inconscient. Je pressai mon oreille sur son torse, son cœur battait, mais c'était faible. Bilbon fut envoyé vers nous et l'orc pâle s'avança vers lui. Je me mis en face de lui.

_Si je dois mourir en protégeant Thorin et Bilbon ... Qu'il en soit ainsi !_

Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui sauter dessus, j'entendis un cris strident. Je levai les yeux et sourit intérieurement. Les Grands Aigles du Nord étaient venus ! Ils envoyèrent le warg à travers la falaise puis ils commencèrent à soulever les nains et Gandalf, l'un d'eux arrivait pour Thorin. Un autre me prit dans ses serres et m'emmena avec les nains. Gwaihir, car c'était son nom, savait qui j'étais et, pendant, tout le chemin, mes yeux restèrent sur Thorin.


	8. Des Possibilités

Chapitre 8 :

Des Possibilités

Quand les aigles me posèrent, je leur aboyai un remerciement et dès que Thorin fut allongé au sol, je me ruai vers lui. Il était allongé sur son côté blessé, je le poussai donc pour qu'il soit sur son dos. Ensuite, j'appuyai ma tête contre son torse et gémit.

"Thorin !"

Gandalf arriva et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

"Thorin !" dit-il une nouvelle fois.

Thorin ne bougea pas et n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Je criai de douleur et de tristesse.

"Ne t'en fais pas ! Je peux l'aider !" dit Gandalf

Je le vis passer une main sur son visage et murmurer quelque chose. Les yeux de Thorin s'ouvrirent et il prit quelques profondes inspirations.

"Le semi-homme ?" souffla-t-il

Je le quittai et tirai sur la veste de Bilbon. Il secoua la tête et je m'arrêtai.

"C'est bon ! Bilbon est là et il va bien."

Kili et le nain avec les cicatrices aidèrent Thorin à se lever mais il les repoussa.

"Vous : Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ! Vous avez failli vous faire tuer !"

Je regardai Bilbon et Thorin commença à marcher vers lui.

"N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un poids ? Que vous ne survivriez pas dans la jungle ?" Il s'arrêta en face de nous. "Que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous ?"

Je rabaissai mes oreilles et restai aux côté de Bilbon.

"Je n'ai jamais eu autant tort de toute ma vie !"

Il étreignit le hobbit. J'aboyai joyeusement et les nains ainsi que Gandalf applaudirent.

"Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir douté de vous." dit Thorin en le relâchant.

"Non, j'aurais douté aussi. Je ne suis pas un héros ou un guerrier ... Pas même un cambrioleur."

Ils sourirent et je mis mon museau dans sa main. Il sourit et tapota ma tête mais Thorin ne me regardai pas. Il fixait quelque chose d'autre, je tournai ma tête et sus immédiatement.

"Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ?" demanda Bilbon.

Thorin s'approcha et je marchai avec lui. Je n'avais jamais vu Thorin sourire avant mais cela illuminait son visage et faisait briller ses yeux.

"Erebor. Le dernier grand royaume des nains."

"Notre foyer." dit Thorin.

Je levai le regard vers lui, il souriait toujours. Je m'appuyai contre sa jambe et se main resta sur ma tête. Il ne me regardait pas mais il caressait distraitement ma tête.

_Je vous aime Thorin Oakenshield._

"Nous ferions bien de bouger. Nous devons arriver chez mon ami avant la nuit."

Je regardai Gandalf et il me fit un clin d'œil.

Chez cousin Beorn alors !

Nous nous mîmes en route pour les marches de pierre de Carrock.

"Vanmoriel peut-être que tu devrais aller devant et dire à Beorn que nous venons."

Je regardai Thorin, je ne voulais pas partir. Gandalf ne dit rien mais Thorin me regardai, il me fit un regard étonné et confus.

"Pourquoi restez-vous à mes côtés . Vous avez sauvé ma vie au péril de la vôtre. Pourquoi ?"

Je me contentai de le fixer, incapable de lui montrer qui j'étais réellement. En réalité, j'étais effrayée, je savais qu'il haïssait les elfes. Je gémis et regardai ailleurs.

"Elle vous le dira quand elle sera prête." dit Gandalf.

"C'est un loup !"

Je couru vers mon cousin

_Comment pourrais-je lui dire ?! Est-ce qu'il serait capable de voir derrière mon héritage ?_

J'étais rapide donc j'y arrivais rapidement, je me transformai en humaine et appelait.

"Beorn !"

Un grand ours noir s'approcha, je souris et courus vers lui. Il se releva et m'étreignit.

"C'est bon de te revoir cousin, j'ai tant de chose à te dire. Mais j'ai quelques amis qui arrivent, l'un d'entre eux est gravement blessé."

Il me regarda dans les yeux

"Des amis ?"

Je baissai le regard.

"Ils ne savent pas qui je suis."

"Je vois. Bien alors retournons chez moi et attendons, ils sont loin derrière ?"

"Non, non. Ils devraient être là avant la tombée de la nuit.

J'aquiescai et nous marchâmes jusque chez lui.

PDV de Thorin :

Après que le sorcier nous ait parlé du changeur de forme, je commençai à m'interroger. Est-ce que le loup pouvait être un changeur de forme ? Ça aurait du sens. Je pensais que Gandalf ne me le dirait pas, mais je savais depuis le début qu'elle n'était pas un loup ordinaire.

PDV de Vanmoriel :

J'étais allongée près du ruisseau en tant que loup lorsque des chevaux commencèrent à courir vers mon cousin, ils étaient presque là. Je bougeai ma queue et sautai, les trois premiers approchèrent, il s'agissait de Gandalf et Bilbon ainsi qu'un Thorin presque inconscient. Je me précipitai vers lui et essayai d'aider Bilbon du mieux que je pouvais.

"Ah, ils sont là !" dit Beorn.

Je le regardai avec désespérance.

"Est-ce l'ami blessé cousine ?"

"Cousine ?!" s'étrangla le hobbit.

Je ne le regardai pas, Beorn prit Thorin et l'emporta à l'intérieur. Je voulais le suivre mais il me dit de rester et d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Je levai le regard vers Gandalf

"Ça va aller Vanmoriel. Tu es une sorte de soigneuse si je me rappelle bien."

J'aquiescai mais Bilbon me fixait. Je savais que je devais lui montrer.

C'est parti.

Je me transformai en humaine et le pauvre hobbit en s'évanouit presque.

"Contente de vous rencontrer officiellement Maître Sacquet." dis-je avec un nœud dans la gorge.

"V-Vous êtes un changeur de forme vous aussi ?"

J'aquiescai mais Beorn revint et je couru à l'intérieur.

"Dernière chambre à gauche !" appela mon cousin.

Je couru plus vite et entra dans la chambre, Thorin ouvrit les yeux.

"Qui ... Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Une amie, je peux vous aider si vous me laisser faire." dis-je.

Il n'avait pas la force d'argumenter. Je m'approchai de lui et malgré ses faibles protestations, j'enlevai son armure et se chemise.

"Oh mon ..."

Le warg et l'orc pâle avait causé beaucoup plus de dommages que ce que je pensais, et en plus les plaies étaient infectées.

"Vos plaies sont infectées, j'ai besoin que vous vous allongiez calmement."

Il acquiesça et j'allai récupérer un chiffon et de l'eau avec quelques herbes médicinales. Je remarquai maintenant que Beorn l'avait mis dans ma chambre.

_C'est vicieux ça cousin, très vicieux !_

Je nettoyai ses plaies avec autant de douceur que je pouvais et appliqua les herbes.

"Oncle ?!"

Fili et Kili déboulèrent dans la chambre, à la seconde où je regardai dans leurs yeux, ils balbutièrent.

"Ce n'est pas possible !"

"Vanmoriel ?" demanda Kili

"Oui, je suis le loup et un changeur de forme comme mon cousin Beorn."

Fili fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

"Il va bien ?"

Je sourit doucement

"Oui, il va bien aller. Maintenant partez que je puisse finir."

Fili acquiesça mais Kili resta. Je ne le regardai pas, cela ne me faisait rien qu'il reste, il était très jeune pour un nain.

"Tu peux rester ici avec moi si tu veux Kili."

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit pendant que je continuai de nettoyer ses plaies. Il s'était évanoui autant à cause de la perte de sang que de douleur. Maintenant que je pouvais bien voir le torse sans vêtement de Thorin, je rougis. Il était très musclé et son torse avait une légère toison brune. Mais il y aurait tout de même des cicatrices une fois que je l'aurais soigné, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je semblais oublier que Kili était dans la pièce.

"Est-ce que tu rougis ?"

Mes yeux s'agrandirent je le regardai.

"Non."

Il sourit et rigola légèrement

"Si tu le dis."

Je soupirai et détournai le regard.

"Cela ne fait rien de toute façon."

Kili mit sa main sur mon épaule.

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?"

_Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ?_

"Kili, je peux te faire confiance ?"

"Bien sûr, tu as sauvé ma vie. Je garderai n'importe quel secret."

"Est-ce que tu partages la haine de ton oncle pour les elfes ?"

"Non, je suppose que oui quand j'étais jeune mais j'ai vu la gentillesse des elfes. Tu n'es pas une elfe, non ?"

Je mis mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"Je suis une demi-elfe, ma mère en était une."

"Et ton père ?"

Je souris.

"Mon père était un changeur de forme. Tout comme mon cousin Beorn, il pouvait se changer en ours." dis-je

"Donc ... Pourquoi tu rougis quand tu regarde mon oncle ?"

Je regardai Thorin, je continuai mon travail pendant que je parlai.

"Les elfes peuvent éprouver le sentiment d'amour pour un autre une fois dans leur vie. Ils ne peuvent pas aimer une autre personne quand ils ont donné leur cœur à quelqu'un."

"Et tu ... Tu as ton cœur à mon oncle."

"Pas intentionnellement. J'ai vu ton oncle il y a longtemps, j'étais là quand Smaug a pris Erebor." dis-je doucement

"Tu était là ?"

J'aquiescai

"J'essayai d'aider autant de personne que je pouvais, les nains comme les hommes. J'ai vu ton oncle ... appeler à l'aide mon oncle."

Kili parut confus en premier, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il réalisa.

"Le Roi des Elfes ..."

"Oui, Thranduil Roi de Mirkwood est mon oncle, ma mère était sa soeur. Il m'en veux à moi et à mon père pour sa mort. Les elfes peuvent mourir en ayant le cœur brisé autant que d'une lame ou d'une flèche. C'est ce qui est arrivé à ma mère, elle a eu le cœur brisée. Elle m'a laissée derrière mais je sais qu'elle m'aimait. Mon oncle m'a ba,ni de Mirkwood, il haïssait ce que j'étais et a fais le deuil de ma mère, sa seule soeur. J'avais 18 ans, c'était il y a presque 625 ans. J'étais immortel mais quand j'ai vu ton oncle ... J'ai choisi une vie de mortel." lui expliquai-je

Kili mit sa main sur la mienne et me donna une pression amicale.

"Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi mon amie."

Je souris et étreignis le jeune nain.

"Tu pourras révéler à ton oncle que je suis un changeur de forme, mais tu ne devras pas lui révéler que je suis une elfe. Compris ?"

"Je comprends. Tu dois te reposer Vanmoriel, tu en as déjà fais beaucoup."

Je souris, désabusée.

"On dirait que mon cousin a loué ma chambre." dis-je en regardant Thorin.

Kili rit, je lui souris et me changeai en loup. Je sautai sur le large lit et me recroquevillai à côté de Thorin.


	9. Réponses

Chapitre 9 :

Réponses :

PDV de Thorin :

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne était la magnifique et étrange femme qui m'a dit de ne pas bouger. Je me rappelais de ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés, sa peau d'ivoire et ses sombres yeux bleus, j'ai déjà vu ces yeux avant ... J'ouvris mes yeux et regardai autour de la chambre, la première chose que je vis fut la tête du loup sur mon torse avec les yeux clos. J'essayai de me relever mais la douleur était toujours présente. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et sauta en arrière, je n'eus le temps que de cligner des yeux avant de voir la même femme en face de moi.

"S'il vous plait ... N'ayez pas peur." murmura-t-elle

_Comment pourrais-je avoir peur d'une femme si belle ? _

"Je n'ai pas peur de vous."

Elle sourit, visiblement rassurée.

"J'ai une question à vous poser, si vous le voulez bien"

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit. Ses yeux me donnaient la réponse mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.

"Êtes-vous le loup qui est resté à mes côtés et m'a sauvé la vie ?"

PDV de Vanmoriel :

Je pris une profonde inspiration et acquiesça.

"Oui, c'est bien moi."

Il me regarda, devant se poser beaucoup de questions à mon sujet.

"Je suis Vanmoriel, le loup qui a voyagé à vos côtés et vous a sauvé la vie, cousine de Beorn et fille d'une changeur de forme." dis-je

Je relevais et il me fixa intensément dans les yeux. Je ne l'avais pas quitté depuis qu'il était ici.

"Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer."

Je détournai le regard et fixai la fenêtre.

"Oui, je sais."

"Pourquoi ?"

Je le regardai, confuse.

"Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Vous ne m'avez jamais rencontré, vous ne me devez rien."

Je lui souris doucement.

"Vous ne devez pas me connaître mais moi je sais qui vous êtes mon Seigneur. J'étais là ... J'étais quand Smaug a pris Erebor, j'étais les habitants à s'échapper."

"Mais cela date de 160 ans." dit-il, impressionné.

Je rigolai doucement.

"Les changeurs de forme n'ont pas d'âge et vivent durant de longues vies. Je ... Je suis différente des changeurs de forme ordinaires, je suis ... spéciale comme dit mon cousin."

Je lui en fus reconnaissante car il ne m'a pas demandé ce que je voulais dire.

"Je ... Je vous en suis reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez, avant et maintenant, je vous dois beaucoup."

Je souris et secouai la tête avec précaution pour ne pas lui révéler mes oreilles.

"Vous ne me devez rien mon Seigneur ..."

"Thorin."

Je le regardai avec surprise.

"Mon nom est Thorin."

Je souris.

"Bien ... Thorin, vous ne me devez rien, et je n'accepterai quoi que ce soit non plus." dis-je

"Ma Dame je ..."

"Vanmoriel" dis-je avec un sourire. "Si je peux vous appeler simplement par votre prénom, je vous demanderai donc de faire la même chose, je suis un simple changeur de forme."

"Puis-je vous poser une autre question ma Da ... Vanmoriel."

J'acquiesçai, le son de sa voix prononçant mon nom était une sensation incroyable.

"Avez-vous l'intention de rester ici ?"

Je souris et le regardai dans les yeux.

"J'irai où que vous alliez, vous avec ma loyauté la plus profonde."

Il sourit, j'adorais le voir sourire.

"Je pense que vous devriez peut-être manger quelque chose, je reviendrai bientôt."

Il ne parla ni ne bougea, je souris et quittai donc la chambre. Dans la hall, je tombai sur Fili et Kili avec le plus vieux nain.

"Est-il éveillé ?"

J'acquiesçai.

Ils sourirent et sortirent mais le vieux nain me regardait.

"Je pense que nous n'avons été encore proprement présenté."

_Proprement ?_

"Balin, fils de Fundin à votre service Dame Vanmoriel."

J'étais choquée, je n'arrivais plus à bouger ou à parler.

"Votre cousin et Gandalf m'ont tout dit."

"Que voulez-vous dire par 'tout dit' ?"

"**Tout**."

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse.

"Donc et bien alors ... vous savez qui je suis, ce que mon oncle m'a fait et ce que les gens me faisaient lorsqu'ils me voyaient."

"Oui, je sais ce que le Roi des Elfes vous a fait, être chassée comme cela est ... horrible, jeune fille. Et en plus ..." Je relevai le regard vers lui. "Vous avez sauvé Thorin."

"Oui, effectivement. Je suis peut-être la nièce de Thranduil ... mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'il a fait."

Balin sourit et acquiesça.

"Est-ce que les autres savent aussi ?" questionnai-je.

"Non, je suis le seul."

"Kili sait à propos de la partie elfe."

"Vous feriez bien de le dire aussi à Thorin ou mon frère Dwalin."

"Dwalin ?"

"Celui avec les cicatrices."

J'acquiesçai.

"Merci Seigneur Balin."

Il acquiesça puis partit dans la chambre. Je pris de la nourriture pour Thorin et revint dans la pièce, avant d'entrer, j'entendis Gandalf parler avec lui.

"Vous aviez raison de lui faire confiance." dit Thorin.

"J'ai généralement raison par rapport à ce genre de choses." dit Gandalf amusé.

"Bien que sa forte loyauté soit une surprise pour moi."

"Le temps répondra à vos questions, si vous lui faites confiance, vous devez lui dire. Elle ne vous trahira jamais et préfèrera mourir que de vous voir blessé." dit Gandalf.

Avant que Thorin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, j'entendis Gandalf se lever pour partir. J'entrai et hocha la tête en passant. Il me prit par le bras et s'approcha de moi.

"~Vous devez lui dire, ma chère.~" chuchota-t-il.

Je regardai dans ses yeux vieux et je vis à quel point cet homme était sage. Il quitta la pièce et je m'approchai. Pendant que Thorin mangeait, je regardai dehors à travers la fenêtre en essayant de trouver un moyen de lui dire.

"Thorin ... puis-je vous dire quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Je sais que votre haine pour les elfes est profonde mais il y a quelque chose que vous devez entendre."

Il hésita mais acquiesça. Je pris une grande inspiration et commença à lui conter une histoire, mon histoire.


	10. L'Histoire de la Fille de Drauglad

Chapitre 10 :

L'Histoire de la Fille de Drauglad

"Il y a longtemps vivait un changeur de forme qui répondait au nom de Drauglad et qui pouvait se changer en un grand ours brun. Ses cheveux et ses yeux semblaient être les plus sombres qu'on ait jamais vus. Il était fils unique et ses parents sont morts lorsqu'il était jeune. Il se tint loin de la population car les gens craignaient cet homme et ce qu'il pouvait faire. Un jour, alors qu'il cultivait, il fut attaqué par des orcs. Il arriva tant bien que mal à les tuer mais fus tout de même gravement blessé durant le combat et il alla jusqu'à une grande forêt dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Alors qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, il s'arrêta et se contenter de se coucher dans la forêt, attendant la mort. Mais la mort ne vint jamais, une magnifique jeune fille elfe vint à lui, elle s'appelait Thalionwen et son nom voulait dire héros. Elle avait des yeux bleus clairs et de longs cheveux dorés, sa peau était pâle et semblait briller. Elle chassait lorsqu'elle le trouva, blessé et proche de la mort. Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que les elfes ne peuvent aimer qu'une seule fois dans leur vie et quand Thalionwen a aperçu Drauglad, son cœur ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Elle était cependant une guérisseuse qualifiée ainsi qu'une excellent chasseuse. Elle l'emmena dans une grotte près de chez elle et le soigna, le nourris et s'occupa de lui. Elle savait qui il était, elle était sage après tant d'années vécues et Draudlad tomba amoureux de cette jeune elfe qui lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'elle aurait pu le tuer.

Mais le frère de Thalionwen, qui était le Roi de royaume sylvestre, ne faisait nullement confiance aux étrangers. Il avait évidemment remarqué que sa plus jeune et seule soeur partait discrètement. Un jour, il décida donc de la faire suivre mais lorsqu'il trouva la raison de ses départs, il entra dans une rage folle. Il alla la trouver en personne mais lorsqu'il arriva, sa sœur et Drauglad étaient partis. Elle avait laissé une lettre qui disait qu'elle portait en elle l'enfant de Drauglad.

"Quel était le nom de son frère ? Le frère de cette Dame Thalionwen."

Je pris une profonde inspiration

"Thranduil"

Je vis la colère et la rage dans ses yeux.

"S'il vous plait, continuez."

"Ils n'avaient cependant pas quitté forêt, ils avaient trouvé refuge chez un sorcier. Vous l'avez rencontré, il s'agit de Radaghast le Brun. Il connaissait Drauglad et Thalionwen, alors que l'enfant grandissait en elle, elle oublia la rage de son frère. Lorsque l'enfant fut né, Drauglad se réjouissait, elle lui avait donné une fille qui était un changeur de forme tout comme lui même s'ils ne peuvent se métamorphoser qu'à partir d'un certain, pour ma part, c'était à 18 ans. Au début, leurs jours étaient joyeux mais ils s'assombrirent doucement. Thranduil les trouva et, dans sa rage, tua Drauglad mais pourtant, il ne pus tuer l'enfant. Thalionwen avait le cœur brisé, les elfes peuvent mourir sous les coups d'une lame ou d'une flèche mais ils peuvent aussi mourir d'un cœur brisé. Thranduil accepta, en attendant, l'enfant car c'était le souhait de sa soeur.

Quand l'enfant grandit et atteint l'âge de 11 ans, Thalionwen mourut. Son cœur ne pouvait plus battre et elle avait perdu sa volonté de vivre. La douleur de Thranduil se transforma en colère, il battit l'enfant mais ne fit rien d'autre. Il était son oncle et malgré le fait qu'elle le haïssait, elle ne pouvait pas le faire du mal. Il la bannit et son cousin, plein de regret, la guida à l'orée de la forêt. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne chance, il voulait partir avec elle mais elle refusa. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il partage sa vie en tant qu'exilée. Elle partit donc et ne revint jamais. Elle appris à chasser, pêcher, traquer et se défendre par elle même. Lorsqu'elle atteint un certain âge, elle se transforma."

"Et que pouvait-elle devenir ?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

"J'y viens bientôt. Cette jeune femme n'a jamais pu oublier sa mère et le vague souvenir qu'elle avait de son père. Elle possédait le don d'immortalité et ressemblait tellement à sa mère que cela lui faisait de la peine donc elle restait en tant qu'animal la plupart du temps. Les gens la craignait, Thranduil avait dit aux elfes de la Lorien qu'elle était un monstre et qu'il devait la tuer s'ils la voyaient. Elle était effrayée, son dos était blessé et elle ne savait pas guérir à cette époque. Elle se dirigea donc vers la Montagne Solitaire et la Vallée Cachée d'Imladris, à cette époque elle avait peut de tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Pourtant, un jeune enfant elfe l'approcha et elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. La mère de cet enfant vint à Elrond et il savait qui était cette femme. Il l'accueillit dans sa maison, soigna ses blessures, la nourrit et prit soin d'elle. Elle devint une sorte de fille pour lui.

Il lui apprit l'art de soigner et ses fils, Elladan et Elrohir, lui apprirent à se battre avec une épée et à utiliser un arc. Sa fille, Arwen, lui apprit comment monter un cheval, coudre, lire et écrire. Elle pouvait chanter car sa mère avait la plus belle voix que l'on aurait pu entendre. Ils lui apprirent les lois des elfes mais aussi qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue chez eux. Quand elle eut 25 ans, elle partit mais retournait toujours leur rendre visite. Elle voyagea plus loin vers le nord où elle rencontra les Ranger de Dunedain du Nord. Ils étaient gentils avec elle puisqu'ils connaissaient les changeurs de forme. Elle resta un moment avec eux avant de partir. Elle erra loin et profondément dans la Terre Du Milieu mais n'osa jamais retourner dans la forêt."

Je levai le regard vers Thorin, ses yeux étaient sur moi. Je me levai, me retournai et commençai à enlever mon haut.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?!" demanda-t-il, alarmé.

"Je vous montre ..."

Je défis mon soutien-gorge pour qu'il puisse voir mon dos, je l'entendis inspirer rapidement.

"L'enfant pouvait se changer en loup, elle avait des cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit et des yeux d'un bleu tout aussi foncés."

Je me rhabillai et me tournai pour le regarder, je bougeai mes cheveux pour qu'il puisse voir mes oreilles.

"Je ... Je suis cette enfant. Je suis Vanmoriel, fille de Drauglad."


	11. Essayer de comprendre

Chapitre 11 :

Essayer de comprendre

Il me fixa mais je n'arrivais pas à lire son expression et ne pouvais plus parler. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je détournai le regard.

"Maintenant que vous savez ce que je suis et ce qui m'est arrivé. Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez plus jamais me voir. Si vous me haïssez ..."

"Je ne vous hais pas."

Je levai le regard, incrédule.

Il n'y avait aucune haine dans ses yeux, il se redressa mais ses yeux se fermèrent de douleur. Je me précipitai vers lui mais n'osai pas le toucher. Il remarqua ma réserve parce qu'il prit ma main. J'étais surprise mais ne posai aucune question, il m'assis pour que je sois à côté de lui.

"Je ne vous hais pas Vanmoriel, je ne pourrais jamais vous haïr. Vous avez fait tellement pour moi et ma compagnie. Vous avez été chassé par ceux qui devaient s'occuper de vous, vous aimer pourtant ils vous ont blessé, exilé et essayé de vous tuer. Et pourtant vous n'avez pas tant de cruautés, vous êtes restée gentille, belle et aimante." Il sécha les larmes de mes yeux. "C'est vrai que je n'ai aucun amour pour Thranduil mais vous n'êtes pas comme lui. Vous êtes ..."

"Une semi-race ? C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait."

Il me regarda sérieusement.

"Non ! Vous êtes différente, spéciale, un joyau rare parmi les autres et vous faites partie de cette famille, vous êtes appréciée de cette compagnie de nains, du hobbit. Et ... Je me soucie de vous." dit-il

A ses mots, je regardai une fois de plus dans ses yeux.

"Quoi ?"

"Je me soucis de vous, de ce qu'il peut vous arriver."

Je jetai mes bras autour de lui et l'étreint doucement.

"Hannon le."

Il passa un bras autour de moi et caressa mon dos.

"Ce n'est rien" chuchota-t-il

Pour la première fois depuis Elrond, je me sentais accueillie quelque part et même si Thorin ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aimait, il se souciait de moi et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

PDV de Thorin :

Je me souciai d'elle plus que ce qu'elle ne le croyait. Je ne savais pas si c'était assez fort pour être de l'amour mais je ne permettrai pas à quiconque de lui faire du mal, son bâtard d'oncle ne la touchera plus jamais ! Et pour son cousin, je verrai si elle veut le revoir. Je lui faisais confiance pour ma vie et celui de mes compagnons. Et pour les lois des elfes ... Si cela lui faisait plaisir, je les comprendrais.


	12. Un temps pour guérir

Chapitre 12

Un temps pour guérir

Thorin guérrissait doucement mais il guérrissait et je ne le quittai jamais. La nuit, je dormais à côté de lui en tant que le loup et je m'asseyais avec lui le jour en tant que semi-elfe. Un par un, je parlais aux autres nains de mon héritage. Dwalin était très étonné, il n'aimait pas les elfes alors il gardait ses distances tout comme Oin et son frère Gloin. Celui qui ne parlait que le khurdul me regardait attentivement quand je marchai près de ses cousins, celui avec le chapeau bizarre n'avait aucun problème avec moi et Bombur semblait incertain. Fili était très bien avec moi et me traitait avec autant de gentillesse qu'avant et Kili savait déjà. Le jeune artist qui s'appelait Ori était bien avec moi et voulait me dessiner en tant qu'humaine. Dori, son grand frère était très poli mais je savais qu'il ne faisais pas encore entièrement confiance, Nori quant à lui ne me parlait pas et me regardait avec curiosité.

Un jour, après deux semaines avec mon cousin Beorn, j'enlevai les bandages. Je souris.

"Vous êtes guéris."

Il sourit doucement.

"C'est uniquement grâce à vous merci."

Je souris mais je sus aussi que je devais rougir un peu car il avait un regard amusé sur son visage. Je me suis trouvé à regardé son torse, j'essayais d'empêcher mes yeux mais ne pus pas. Finalement, je secouais la tête.

"Veuillez m'excusez mais je dois me laver."

En vérité, j'avais pris un bain plus tôt aujourd'hui mais c'était la seule excuse qui me vint à l'esprit. Je lui en étais reconnaissante car il ne continua pas la conversation. J'allai à la rivière, je m'étais toujours lavé dehors et le préférais. J'enlevai mes vêtement et gardai un couteau de chasse près de moi. L'eau était chaude, je plongeai sur l'eau et refit surface.

"Si je ne me trompe pas ..."

Je sursautai et me transformai en loup. C'était Thorin.

"Vous essayez de m'éviter."

Je fronçais les sourcils

_Que c'est impoli ! Je suis pratiquement nue !_

"Cela vous dérange si je me joins à vous ?"

_Je vous demande pardon ?!_

_"Je ne me suis pas lavé depuis longtemps et ..._

Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise.

"Vous pouvez rester en loup si vous le désirer."

J'aquiescai et tournai. Je l'entendis enlever ses vêtements et il entra dans l'eau. Je me sentais mal, il était nu et je me cachai dans ma forme de loup. Je soupirai et me retransformai.

Je me tournai et le regardai, il avait les yeux dans le vague. Soudainement, me sentant audacieuse, je m'approchai et touchai légèrement son bras. Il se raidit et regarda par dessus son épaule. Je retirai ma main.

"Excusez-moi je ..."

"Non, vous m'avez simplement surpris"

Je lui offris un demi-sourire. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mon épaule, je le regardai et plongeait en dessous de l'eau jusqu'à ce que seul ma tête dépasse.

"C'est ce que mon oncle m'a donné." dis-je doucement.

Je savais que Thorin n'était pas une personne ouverte alors quand sa main vint sur mon épaule, je levai le regard, surprise. Il me leva un peu et retraça la cicatrice. Je le regardai attentivement, me demandant d'où cela pouvait bien venir. Je couvris sa main avec la mienne et il leva le regard.

"Que faites-vous ?" demandai-je

"Je ne voulais pas vous rendre mal à l'aise." dit-il rapidement.

"Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question." répondis-je gentiment.

Je commençai à relâcher sa main mais il retint la mienne.

"Je me demandai quel sorte de monstre aurait pu vous faire ça, lorsque vous étiez enfant."

Je souris tristement.

"Je suis ... habituée." répondis-je

"Vous ne devriez pas l'être."

Alors que je reportai mon regard sur lui, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha lentement et je me trouvai à me rapprocher de lui. Ma main libre vint sur son torse puis sur son épaule et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres.

"Dis-moi d'arrêter et je le ferais Vanmoriel." souffla-t-il

Je ne pus trouver ma voix, mes mains devinrent molles contre son puissant torse et mes yeux se fermèrent. Ses mains prirent en coupe mon visage me rapprochant de lui.

"Embrassez moi ?" demanda-t-il

Je souris et pressa doucement mes lèvres aux siennes.

PDV de Thorin

A la seconde où ses lèvres chaudes furent sur les miennes, j'en voulais plus, je restais cependant sans bouger, ne voulant rien faire qui puisse l'effrayer. Quand elle se retira, j'ouvris mes yeux, elle me regardait et souriait

"Je dois vous demander quelque chose Vanmoriel."

Elle attendit que je continue.

"Votre mère ... Elle a donné son coeur à votre père ... Avez-vous ..."

J'avais peur de poser cette question car je savais qu'elle perdrait son immortalité si la réponse était oui. Je pris une grande inspiration.

"M'avez-vous donné le votre ?"

Je la fixais dans ses yeux et elle me regardais directement.

"Oui ... Oui je vous l'ai donné." dit-elle

Mon souffle fut coupé, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sacrifie son immortalité pour mon bonheur.

"Vanmoriel vous ne pouvez pas ..."

Le regard qu'elle me fit était remplis de douleur.

"Je ne vous rejette pas ..." dis-je rapidement

Son sourire revint mais le mien s'évanouit.

"Je ne veux pas que vous sacrifiez votre immortalité pour moi."

L'une de ses fine et délicate main vint sur mon visage.

"Mon immortalité est un faible prix à payer pour être avec vous. Je préfère partager une seule vie avec vous que faire face à tous les âges seule." chuchota-t-elle.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et j'haletai rapidement, cette magnifique femme donnerait son immortalité pour moi. Cette femme qui avait risqué sa vie et m'avait fais confiance alors qu'elle connaissais bien la haine que j'avais pour les siens.

"Je choisis une vie mortelle." souffla-t-elle.

C'en était trop pour moi, j'attirai ses lèvres aux miennes et l'embrasse profondément.

PDV de Vanmoriel.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa alors que j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et retournai le baiser.

_Loué sois les Valar ! Je ne suis plus seule !_

Des larmes de joies dévalèrent sur mes joues et Thorin se retira.

"Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?"

Je souris.

"Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de moi comme cela."

Il sourit faiblement et me reprit dans ses bras.

"Je serais toujours là pour vous et tant que vous êtes à mes côté, je ne vous quitterai jamais et personne ne vous fera de mal encore une fois. Je vous fais cette promesse Vanmoriel, je prendrais toujours soin de vous, vous protégerais et vous aiderais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours." dit-il.

Je sourit et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

"Hannon le meleth nin. Gerich veleth nin."


	13. Sois le changement que tu veux voir

Chapitre 13

Sois le changement que tu aimerais voir

Je me réveillai en tant que loup aux côtés de Thorin, je souris intèrieurement et me redressai, m'étirant puis je frottai mon nez contre con visage. Il se réveilla et me sourit.

"Bonjour."

Je sautai hors du lit et repris ma forme humaine.

"Bonjour."

Il se leva et remis son T-shirt bleu. Il prit ma main et nous sortîmes tous les deux, il était tôt, pourtant tous les autres étaient levés. Beorn allait leur parler de ... Mirkwood.

PDV de Thorin

Nous nous assîmes et je remarquai que Vanmoriel était un peu mal à l'aise. Je crus tout d'abord que c'était à cause de moi mais j'appris seulement quelques secondes plus tard que j'avais tords.

"Je vais vous approvisionnez en nourriture, arcs, flèches, poneys et cheval pour Gandalf. Maintenant à Mirkwood ..."

Vanmoriel se leva et partis, j'essayai e la retenir mais son cousin m'arrêta.

"Laissez-la. Elle ... a besoin de temps."

Alors que Beorn nous expliquait tout ce dont nous devions savoir, je ne croyais pas que j'étais réellement ici. Je n'aspirait qu'à aller jusqu'à elle et la réconforter.

PDV de Vanmoriel.

Je retournai jusqu'à ma chambre et me roula en boule dans le coin en tant que loup. Je gémis, et si mon oncle me retrouvai encore une fois ? Me battrait-il encore ? Me tenait-il encore responsable de la mort de ma mère ? Après un moment, Beorn vint dans la chambre.

"Vanmoriel, tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller si tu ne le souhaite pas. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux." dit-il

Je levai le regard vers lui, il savait ce que je ressentais.

"Je sais que ta loyauté pour le Roi Nain est forte mais ta sécurité est bien plus importante à mes yeux."

Je repris ma forme humaine et le regardai tristement.

"Mon oncle ne sait pas en quoi je peux me changer, en plus il me croit que je suis morte donc je ne vais avoir aucun problème. Ton offre me fait chaud au coeur mais je ne peux pas abandonner Thorin, je ne le ferai pas."

Il acquiesça et me serra dans ses bras.

"Alors sois prudente et reviens me voir bientôt"

"Je te le promets"

C'était toujours difficile de dire au revoir à mon cousin, j'embrassai sa joue et c'était ce matin-là que nous nous dirigeâmes vers Mirkwood. J'avais expliqué à Thorin que je resterai en tant que loup jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions la fin de ces terres. Il compris et je lui donnais un doux baiser avant d e me rechanger en loup. Alors que nous voyageions, je pouvais sentir que Beorn nous suivait, et je vis souvent en effet un grand ours nous suivre. Apparemment, Bilbo l'avait vu lui aussi parce qu'il essaya de dire quelque chose mais Gandalf le coupa.

"Ne faîtes pas attention à lui."

Quand nous nous arrêtames pour camper cette nuit, je m'assis seule. Je pouvais voir dans le noir et je fixais dans la direction de Mirkwood. Mon père était enterré juste à l'extérieur de l'Entrée de la Forêt, et pourtant je n'étais jamais retourné le voir de peur que Thranduil ne me trouve. J'entendis deux nains s'approcher de moi, je savais que c'était Fili et Kili.

"Vous allez bien Vanmoriel ?"

Je baissai ma tête ainsi que mes oreilles alors que Fili mit sa main sur mon cou.

"Ca va aller, vous allez voir."

"Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne laisserons personne vous faire du mal." ajouta Kili.

Je me frottai contre eux en gratitude alors qu'ils sourirent et me carressèrent. Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là, je me contentais de rester coucher près de Thorin mais mon esprit restait éveillé et je fixais la pénombre

_Je me fiche de ce que va faire mon oncle s'il me trouve mais je ne laisserai personne faire de mal aux nains, particulièrement Thorin._

_Nous continuions d'aller vers Mirkwood le jour d'après, ce n'était pas encore midi mais nous arrivâmes devant l'Entrée de la Forêt, je quittai les rapidement les nains, Bilbo et Gandalf qui parlaient. Je me dirigeai vers la tombe de mon père, il y avait des écritures elfiques là où ma mère les avait gravé._

_Ci-gît Drauglad,_

_Mari et père aimé_

_No i brestanneth anírach tírad vi amar._

Je ne me rappelais pas que ces derniers mots étaient là.

_Sois le changement que tu aimerais voir dans le monde._

_Je me demande qui à bien pu les mettre là, Thorin était bientôt près de moi._

"Vanmoriel ?"

Je gémis et inclinai ma tête vers la tombe.

"Est-ce ... la tombe de votre père ?"

Je hochai la tête et il s'agenouilla face à la pierre.

"Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés Monsieur mais pourtant, je peux sentir que votre esprit vit dans votre brave et magnifique fillz. Si vous pouvez m'entendre maintenant, je vous jure à vous et à Dame Thalionwen que je la protègerai et veillerai à ce qu'on prenne toujours soin d'elle."

Je regardais Thorin, ses mots avaient touchés mon coeur et je me blottis contre lui. Il sourit et me carassa la tête, nous retournâmes ensuite aux autres. Gandalf était parti pour je ne sais où et j'hésitai avant de marcher avec les autres vers l'Entrée de la Forêt.


End file.
